


Transit of Thorns

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Changing Room Sex, FTM, Fucking, Harnesses, Lemon, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, There's penises, Trans Male Character, Transgender, female to male, transgender sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: The orange-haired man was about to grab his clothes and leave but the guy named Grimmjow who had practically stalked him since he entered the store sank to his knees.“It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”“Excuse me?”What starts as a chance encounter ends up as a messy affair.





	Transit of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> A shoutout to [Fic](https://ficticiousdelicious.tumblr.com/) and RogueSixx for helping me. I <3 both of you!!!
> 
> I put a lot of research into this fic and I hope I give the story justice.

"Whoa."

 

"What?"

 

"You're a--"

 

"I'm a guy." The voice was hard and had an edge to it. A blue eyebrow was raised. Ichigo knew what the other man was thinking. It was what everyone thought when they saw him without clothes.

 

“Fuck,” came the low whisper.

 

The orange-haired man was about to grab his clothes and leave but the guy named Grimmjow who had practically stalked him since he entered the store sank to his knees.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Piercing ice blue eyes looked up at him as a wicked smirk spread over the man’s face. “Want me to suck your dick?”

 

Ichigo wasn't a stranger to sex. He knew what he liked. He didn't care about genders or looks. All he wanted was to be fucked hard, intelligent conversation and mutual respect. So far he hadn't found all those in one person.

 

If the person had good looks, that was a bonus but it wasn't a deal breaker. It was just something Ichigo overlooked. He would have overlooked the sex store owner.

 

Except... This guy seemed to have it all.

 

Going into the sex shop had probably been a mistake but he'd been curious. He'd been inside for half an hour browsing the selection of thongs, harnesses, hot pants and crop tops.

 

Pantera's Place had opened several months ago and Ichigo always walked by it on his way to classes or on the way to work. The displays for different risque pieces of clothing were nothing in this part of town. It was lined with various LGBTQ friendly places. There were sex shops. There were gay bars all lit up and advertising the cheapest drinks around.

 

None of the drinks were cheap.

 

Ichigo knew this.

 

He had bought enough of them to know. Also, he worked at a club called Shinigami as a bartender and part-time dancer. The cover charge was expensive; drinks even pricier.

 

Ichigo thought he was in the shop alone but didn’t realize he had been watched and stalked since entered the establishment. He walked one lap around the store eyeing some of the crop tops but ultimately started flipping through the harnesses and jock straps that were on the same rack.

 

The approach was silent so Ichigo didn’t hear the man come up behind him. He only knew he was there because Ichigo turned around with a confusing leather strappy thing only to run smack dab into a heavily muscled and hard body. It was also covered in ink from what he could see. Ichigo’s brown eyes slowly drifted up taking in the sharp jaw, the lip piercing, and the shock of crystal blue hair. It was messy and fell into the man’s eyes.

 

The guy who Ichigo ran into used a rough hand to sweep the bangs to the side. Ichigo’s eyes widened as he saw blue eyebrows and looked into azure eyes, lined heavily with teal eyeliner.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I--”

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

Ichigo was too busy getting lost in those eyes. They looked like the waters of the Caribbean Ocean; cool and calming but at the same time warm and dangerous. “Uh...”

 

A hand waved in front of his face which made Ichigo blink. Yeah, he had gotten lost in those eyes. “Uh, yeah, is this the smallest size you have?”

 

“Small is as little as we got but you don’t want a really tight harness. You want some movement and give if this is your first time wearing something like that,” the blue-haired man said.

 

Oh. Well… Ichigo didn’t know how these things went. This was his first time stepping foot into a place like this. He was clueless as to what to do or to act in a place like this. He was just starting to explore this side of his orientation. His boss wanted him to dress more provocatively and suggested buying some things from the shop down the street.

 

The orange haired guy was hot. He knew that. At twenty-one years old, Ichigo was lean with a muscled build that he had been working on for years since he figured out who he was.

 

“Space cadet… Hello?” Again a hand waved in front of Ichigo’s face. “Do you want some help trying this on? This harness goes perfectly with this style jockstrap… If you’re into that kind of thing.”

 

“Are there different kinds of harnesses?” Ichigo asked.

“Duh. There’s leather which is the best thing you can buy. It lasts and comfortable. There’s nylon but it’s not as sturdy and the material can chafe during a session.” The man smiled at him in a way that made Ichigo’s stomach flutter.

 

The guy turned and Ichigo took a moment to study him further. The sleeveless t-shirt was tight enough that the orange-headed male could see every muscle outlined. The other man’s jeans were also snug, wrapping those muscled thighs and round ass perfectly in denim.

 

Shit.

 

Ichigo’s face flushed. He was getting turned on. He bit his lip.

 

“Here we go,” the blue-haired guy said. In his hands, he had a black leather harness that came with a neck collar, and a jockstrap. Both were edged in with white leather. They looked expensive. “It’s a small so it should fit you.”

 

“I have kind of a budget--”

 

“You can try them on. It doesn’t cost anything to do that. If you do, the next time you come in and have the funds you know what you want.” The man turned and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. “Changing rooms are this way.”

 

Ichigo followed behind him. “So you work here?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“You’re not wearing a nametag,” he pointed out.

 

“Boss doesn’t like them. Are you trying to get my name?”

 

The footsteps stopped as Ichigo halted. Oh was he being that obvious? He bit his lip again and looked at the wall of the hallway they were going down. “Maybe,” he replied.

 

That made the guy stop moving. He gave a chuckle before turning around. “Name’s Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

 

“Ichigo Kurosaki.”

 

Again Grimmjow smiled at him and it took him a moment to recover. He was so fucking hot. “So, Ichigo… You can use this room to change in. If you need any help, I’ll be around; just yell.”

 

The orange haired man was handed the items and he went inside of the room. All that the room held was an armchair, a bench and a mirror in it. Didn’t look like any kind of changing room he had been in. Then again, up until recently, he’d just been in female changing rooms.

 

Ichigo shook his head. He was past that. He was looking to the future.

 

He looked at the items, laying them on the bench and sat down in the armchair to remove his shoes. He took off his jacket and t-shirt that he wore before removing his jeans. He kept on his underwear. Taking the harness off the hanger, Ichigo looked at the straps somewhat confused as to how it went on with the leather collar. Slowly he undid the buckles before slipping the thing over his head. It was still somewhat loose.

 

Right.

 

He had to fasten it.

 

He couldn’t reach the back strap. Fuck.

 

Sighing the man took the jockstrap from the hanger and slipped it on, pulling the soft leather and elastic up his long legs. The pair fit snugly over his crotch and ass. Looking in the mirror, Ichigo turned around and peered over his shoulder at his ass which was accentuated by the straps.   
  
He jumped as there was a knock on the door.

 

“You okay in there?”

 

It was just Grimmjow.   

 

“Yeah, but I can’t--Hey!”

  
The door opened and Ichigo almost screamed as he covered his chest with one arm and the area between his legs with his other hand.

 

Blue eyes rolled. “Oh please,” Grimmjow said as he came into the room and left the door open. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before. You need help?”

 

Ichigo’s forehead furrowed as he scowled. Grimmjow didn’t know him. He didn’t know the secret he kept. “You’re rude,” he muttered.

 

Hands gripped his shoulders and turned him around so that his back was facing Grimmjow. There was a clink of metal and Ichigo found the harness tightened, the horizontal strap that went across his chest was against the base of his throat. Then Grimmjow put the collar around his neck.

 

Ichigo looked in the mirror as that leather strap went around his neck. There was something erotic feeling the cool metal and the slick surface of the leather sit against his warm skin. Grimmjow was looking at him as he buckled everything. “It looks good on you; like you were made to wear something like this.”

 

The orange haired man swallowed as his eyes met blue ones. Did Grimmjow know? “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you look like you were made to be on your knees.”

 

That made him scoff and he turned around to face the other male. “Yeah well, you look like you’d be real good on your knees too.”

 

“Want to find out?”

 

Ichigo sputtered, backing away from Grimmjow. “So what’s this ring on the collar and on this harness for?”

 

“Rope. Restraints. Anything that can be used to tie you down or...” Grimmjow’s fingers curled around that ring that hung in the middle of his chest. A swift tug brought Ichigo chest to chest with the blue-haired man. He had to tilt his head slightly up to stare at him. “Lead you around. You want someone to lead you around? Tell you what to do?”

 

The ginger’s lip curled slightly. There was something about this guy that he didn’t like but at the same time he wanted those muscled arms around him and those huge hands squeezing him. “You wish.”

 

“Heh,” Grimmjow chuckled. “You have no clue.”

 

His breath caught in his throat as Grimmjow leaned forward. He could feel a gentle but hot air on the shell of his ear. Ichigo’s brain raced with many thoughts, ideas, possibilities, and clues. Was Grimmjow saying that he wanted Ichigo? They didn’t even know each other.

 

“Oh… Yeah?” Ichigo stammered. He internally rolled his eyes at himself. He was an idiot. He swallowed his fear and tightened the muscles of his jaw. “You assume too much and don’t even know me.”

 

“Really? Hmmm, I thought I pegged you for a sub but maybe you’re the one in charge. I could go get a different harness for you. You’d look good in an X,” Grimmjow said, straightening his body. “I know enough about you that you work at a bar and dance. You’re a college kid. You’re fucking hot and I want to get to know you in a primal way.”

 

This guy. This guy and his words were making Ichigo’s knees weak. The raw power and confidence he was exuding was erotic. That fluttering in his stomach continued as he scowled at the man. It had been a while since his last date… Lover… Fuck.

 

Did he have the nerve to just jump in head first?

 

His gaze shifted from side to side, studying the face with the blue eyes and the smirk. Fuck it. Ichigo was horny enough that he wasn’t going to sit back and be afraid of what people thought. He wasn’t going to wait. Gathering all his courage, he brought his face closer to the other man’s, mouth hovering just scant millimeters from Grimmjow’s. “So do it,” he said.

 

The smirk on Grimmjow’s face widened, exposing just a hint of teeth. “That eager?”

 

Once again, Ichigo swallowed but he licked his lips this time as he nodded.

 

The blue-haired man must have felt how Ichigo’s body was trembling from anticipation or nerves. He was slow as he turned Ichigo’s head and pushed back a lock of orange hair, kissing behind and underneath his ear. It made Ichigo tense up and release a whine.

 

“What’s going on? You trying to get fucked?” Grimmjow murmured into his ear. If he sensed Ichigo’s reservations, he said nothing. His soft lips kissing Ichigo’s neck was already causing his breathing to speed up and his heart to race. It was then that Grimmjow ran his fingers lightly over Ichigo’s face. The tip of his index finger dipped into Ichigo’s mouth, parting his lips.

 

“Suck it,” Grimmjow murmured.

 

The orange-haired male wasn’t accustomed to this kind of sexual prowess but he followed Grimmjow’s command. He was used to men just using his body for pleasure and then not returning the favor. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow moved his lips down his neck and made circles with his tongue. The finger Ichigo was sucking on slid down his chin and neck, over the leather collar and the strap of the harness.

 

Ichigo’s spine arched as the wet surface of Grimmjow’s finger curled around his sensitive nipples, making him whine again. It was then that Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo’s chin; lips joining the ginger’s while his fingers pulled on those nubs. That first kiss was over quickly as Grimmjow bent down, his mouth attaching to the other nipple.

 

The action made Ichigo cry out, his knees weakening. His hands came up to Grimmjow’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Hnnngh, they’re sensitive. They’ve always been that way,” Ichigo replied. He could feel dampness between his legs. He had to fight not to squirm. He was getting excited and flustered all over a stranger’s touch. It was maddening.

 

“Sensitive, eh?” A pinch was administered to Ichigo’s nipple and this time he dug his nails into Grimmjow’s biceps. As the other man backed him against the wall, Ichigo hissed as he felt the chill of the wall hit his skin. “This is gonna be fun.”

 

His breath hitched as Grimmjow got to his knees, face directly in front of Ichigo’s pelvis. Again the need to squirm had to be driven off as the blue-haired man slipped his fingers under the band of the jockstrap and Ichigo’s underwear. It didn’t hit him until Grimmjow started tugging them down what was going to happen.

 

“Wait!”

 

It was too late. Grimmjow’s eyes went wide as the underwear slid down Ichigo’s legs and puddled on the floor. That was certainly a libido dampener.

 

“Damn.” That word didn’t sound right in Ichigo’s ears. It sounded off. It didn’t sound disgusted at all. The guy kneeling between his legs looked at his body in awe. "You're a--"

 

"I'm a guy," Ichigo replied. Was this man going to make smart ass remark?

 

“Fuck,” came the low whisper. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Want me to suck your dick?” Grimmjow smiled but then shook his head. “Fuck asking. I’m telling. I’m sucking your cock.”

 

“Wait you aren’t--”

 

“So, you’ve got some bonus equipment. I’m still sucking your dick until you come in my mouth.”

 

Ichigo’s eyes widened as he heard the man speak. So he wasn’t grossed out. He wasn’t horrified by Ichigo being trans. Grimmjow just accepted it.

 

Huh.

 

Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all.

 

While lost in his thoughts, Ichigo missed how Grimmjow’s hands were now resting on his hip bones, thumbs stroking the skin there. “Nice. I like this XV you have tattooed right under your belly button.” Grimmjow’s mouth pressed against that inked spot while his tongue dragged down. Hands followed and Ichigo whimpered as two thick fingers rubbed against him, capturing his clit between the digits, jerking the nub with short strokes.

 

It was enough to make Ichigo sigh. This was nice. It was pleasing. He closed his eyes, taking a short deep breath. Grimmjow was now using his thumbs to massage circles, parting those lips. He didn’t go any farther than that. It was driving Ichigo crazy as the blue-haired man pressed against his skin with increasing friction.

 

“You’re dripping.”

 

“Yeah, sorry--”

 

“Don’t fucking apologize for being turned on. Fuck man,” Grimmjow muttered, his eyes flashing annoyance. “You like what I’m doing?”

 

“Uh huh.” Ichigo nodded his head. He was panting as he felt fingers slip between his lips. Again Grimmjow was parting them but he didn’t go any further than that. He was just staring at Ichigo. “What?”

 

“Nothing; like I said it’s been a while,” he answered as he began to move his finger back and forth over that slick skin. “May I?”

 

The finger bent slightly and Ichigo held his breath as he nodded. When Grimmjow’s thick fingers sank into him, Ichigo moaned instinctively. The pace was slow, in and out; in and out. Ichigo whined as the other hand came up and started rubbing circles around his clit again. Fuck he was getting wetter by the stroke. When the pace picked up slightly, Ichigo started moving his hips.

 

Ichigo was soaked. He wanted to come. He wanted Grimmjow to never stop what he was doing. He clenched his teeth and eyes shut. “Please,” he keened.

 

That bastard. That blue-haired, hot, smirking bastard stopped, looking up at Ichigo. “Please? Please, _what_?”

 

“I want to come.”

 

“I want to suck your dick.”

 

A quick inhale of breath was all the indication that Ichigo was surprised at the other man’s words. This guy really considered it his cock? “Okay.”

 

There was a flash of mischief in those blue eyes as Grimmjow removed his hand from Ichigo. The orange-haired man saw it; the smirk on Grimmjow’s mouth. Gods, he wished he could lose the inhibitions he had about his body.

 

There was nothing wrong with him though. That’s what his therapist kept saying to him.

 

He wanted to feel good. He wanted to feel Grimmjow’s mouth on his clit. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and say fuck it. “Please,” Ichigo asked, spreading his legs as wide as he felt comfortable with as Grimmjow breathed on his skin. The orange-haired man could feel the coolness of the room, making him shiver slightly.

 

As Grimmjow scooted closer and closer to him, Ichigo’s muscles tensed. He knew he was soaked. He knew he was wet. He could feel it sliding down his thighs. The moment that Grimmjow’s tongue parted those lips, Ichigo moaned loudly, arching his hips. It was weird to feel this much pleasure just from a single touch. The intensifying contact was wonderful.   
  
Grimmjow was skillful.

 

He used his tongue to suck on Ichigo’s clit while also using his fingers. Ichigo’s excitement was reaching its peak. He could feel that pressure and burning sensation starting in his thighs, working a heated path up his body as Grimmjow continued to use his mouth. The blue-haired man didn’t seem to mind whenever Ichigo would push his hips into Grimmjow’s face.  

 

Becoming wetter and wetter, Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow’s tongue dragged from the front hole to his clit several times. It was starting to drive him insane. The first spasm deep within his body took him by surprise. Grimmjow’s tongue didn’t relent. It kept licking and sucking; those fingers didn’t back off as they curled and thrust faster. His hips rotated in exaggerated movements. He couldn't control himself any longer.

 

His orgasm hit him as Ichigo’s hips started to jerk. “I’m coming. I’m--Oh fuck.”

 

Over and over again, the orange haired man’s body shook as his orgasm progressed; breathing turned to rapid shallow gasps as he felt his muscles twitch. Pretty soon it was too much and Ichigo had to grab a handful of blue hair and pull. “Stop. Please. It’s too much.”

 

That asshole had a smirk on his face as he stood. Ichigo could see his face was wet with the evidence of his come. Grimmjow didn’t seem to mind as he used the back of a hand to wipe his mouth. “You seemed to like that,” he quipped.

 

Feeling his face become hot, Ichigo knew he was turning red. He nodded. “You seemed to enjoy yourself too. I’ve got to tell you, I don’t blow on first dates.”

 

“Good thing this isn’t a date.”

 

Tch. This guy.

 

“Whatever I’m not returning the favor.”

 

Grimmjow’s grin just widened. “Didn’t ask you too. However, would you be interested in fucking?”

 

“Can I get a minute to recover from that?” Ichigo asked. He slumped towards the bench and sat down.

 

“What you never have had an oral orgasm before?” Grimmjow asked as he walked over to the armchair.

 

Ichigo watched as he adjusted his cock like it was a casual thing to do. He bit his lip unsure of how to answer. “Look, guys are dicks and I seem to rake in ones that just give a damn about themselves. Besides, I’m not really into fucking people I’m not dating.”

 

“Heh,” Grimmjow chuckled. A moment later he was sitting in that armchair with his cock out, full and hard. He stroked it in a lazy manner. “I’m not stingy with the pleasure. I can make you feel really good.”

 

His mouth went dry as he watched the hand on that cock go up and down several times. Ichigo’s brow furrowed as he swallowed. “I’ve been promised that before,” he managed to counter.

 

“Did those boys go down on you first? No? They left you hanging with a promise they’d return the favor, didn’t they? I deliver on my promises. I’ll have you clawing at my back and calling me god.”

 

This guy was full of himself, Ichigo thought with a snort. He shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t be this into it but damn, did he want to climb on top of that man and ride him. Then again…

 

“I can see you over there thinking. Nah, you’re just not thinking. You’re overthinking this. You’re hot. I want you. I know you think I must be some creep but,” Grimmjow paused.

 

But…? But? “But?” Ichigo asked. “But what?”

 

The grin faded a bit as the other man lifted his hips to push down his jeans. “But I’ve seen you at Shinigami. I’ve seen you dance. I happen to tip you well when you do dance. I see you walking past the shop all the time; an air of innocence and mystery surrounding you.”

 

“There’s nothing mysterious about me,” Ichigo replied, reaching down to pick up his underwear from the pile on the floor.

 

“Really?”

 

Ichigo’s brown eyes came up to stare at Grimmjow. The man’s eyebrows flashed at him as he continued to stroke his dick. The ginger could feel his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watched. He swallowed as Grimmjow stood, kicking off his jeans and peeling the sleeveless shirt off his body.

  
  
Fuck. He was going to experience what it was like to be taken by this perfectly cut specimen of man with a thick cock. Hnnngh. Ichigo squirmed where he sat. The underwear dropped from his hand when Grimmjow walked over to him.

 

“You want this or am I gonna go to the bathroom and jerk off? I could always suck your dick again; bend you over this time. Busy my face in your--”

 

“Hnnngh.” God when had he become a simpering, whining bitch? Ichigo regarded the man in front of him. “Condom?”

 

Of course, Grimmjow had one in the pocket of his jeans. He probably got so much sex he had stock in a condom company. “Don’t leave home without them,” he said, also holding up another packet. “And lube.”

 

Several moments later Ichigo found himself with his back against the leather armchair, ass almost hanging off the edge and Grimmjow between his thighs. Ichigo watched as a dollop of warm lube fell directly onto his clit. He almost closed his eyes and his hips jerked as he felt that big cock rub over the sensitive skin. It made Ichigo groan.

 

“Fuckkkkk,” Grimmjow breathed. “You keep doing that and you’re going to make me nut.”

 

“Sorry?” Ichigo glanced up to see Grimmjow’s teeth rake over his bottom lip.

 

His nostrils flared as Grimmjow positioned himself against the other man. The broad head separated those lips as the blue-haired guy’s dick entered him slowly. Ichigo could feel every ridge and vein. A high-pitched, breathy whine left him as Grimmjow stopped moving. The other man was buried deep inside of him. He seemed to fit perfectly with the ginger.

 

All he had to do was relax. Truthfully, Ichigo didn’t know what to expect. Whenever he had sex, he usually had a vibrator on his clit to help him achieve an orgasm.

 

This was a strange thought.

 

He thought Grimmjow would just go balls to the wall with fucking him into next week but that didn’t happen. The other man’s movements were gentle, slow thrusts. It was only when Ichigo cried out from a wave of pleasure that the pace picked up. Sex had never felt like this.

 

Both men were breathing heavily as Grimmjow brought his face closer to Ichigo’s. “You feel so good. Tight. It’s like you were made for me,” the guy said before kissing him. “Look in the mirror.”

 

Ichigo only had to lift his head to see what Grimmjow was referring to. The dressing room mirror showed everything. It gave him a nice view of how powerful the blue-haired male’s thighs and ass were as he began to fuck Ichigo harder.

 

“Oh. Fuck. Me.”

 

“You want to be fucked?”

 

“Uh huh,” Ichigo replied. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“Will you fuck me? Please?”

 

Grimmjow growled as he slammed into Ichigo. “Ain’t got no business looking that damn innocent while saying that.”

 

The cock inside of him disappeared. Ichigo returned his gaze back to Grimmjow. Piercing blue eyes were staring at him as he slammed back into Ichigo. There was no resistance as Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow at the same time.

 

“Yeah, fuck me, baby,” Grimmjow murmured, grabbing the middle strap of the harness, pulling Ichigo up.

 

He couldn’t answer as Grimmjow’s entire length slid in and out of him. The orange-haired man looked between their bodies to see Grimmjow’s dick shiny as it moved. Fuck. He had totally drenched the man. As the pace increased to an almost punishing level, their bodies slapped together, muscles hitting muscles.

 

Once again he could feel the pressure and the pull of his orgasm taking shape as Grimmjow seemed to swell inside of him. “I’m gonna--Grimm...jow...”

 

“Yes, come for me. Come on my dick, baby.” The man above him growled as he tightened his grip on Ichigo’s thighs, letting his fingers dig into the skin. The way Grimmjow was throbbing, Ichigo could tell he was close too.

 

“Jerk your cock for me, kitten. I want to see you come undone.”

 

The voice with its raw sexual power and silky quality sent him over the edge. Ichigo cried out, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Grimmjow. Pulse after pulse went through his body as he shivered from ecstasy.

 

“God damn!”

 

The cry sounded through the empty business. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow’s hot breath against his neck. He shifted his shoulders, trying to lift the dead weight settling there. “I should go,” Ichigo mumbled.

 

“What’s the rush?”

 

Ichigo sighed. He didn’t like these after sex conversations. They got real awkward, real fast. “C’mon, just get off of me,” he replied.

 

With a huff, Grimmjow moved and Ichigo sat up on the chair that they used to fuck on. His knees were shaking like crazy. What the hell was going on with his body?

 

Oh.

 

Oh…

 

Was this the effects of an actual orgasm?

 

“Next time I’m gonna fuck your ass. I know a lot of tricks to make it feel good,” Grimmjow said as he sat back onto his feet.

 

Next time.

 

_What?_

 

 _Next time_?

 

“What?” Ichigo asked, needing clarification.

 

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, almost daring Ichigo to say something else. “Yeah.”

 

“Heh, um, next time?”

 

"Yeah?" Grimmjow repeated the word with a different inflection. "You're a hot dude. It'd be a shame not to get you in bed. I need to see how you work that ass on a proper surface."

 

Oh. Well… This was… different. Sure, they’d fuck him they wouldn’t call him back. Most guys he had slept with were too weirded out by his body. That being said, hell, most days Ichigo was weirded out by his body.

 

“I don’t let good sex walk out of my life unless there are serious problems.” He grunted as he stood up, grabbing some tissues from a table that Ichigo just noticed. Brown eyes watched as Grimmjow pulled the condom off and then wiped himself off.

 

“Uh, are you sure?” Ichigo asked. “You work at a gay—“

 

“I own a gay clothing store, _thank you_. My last partner was trans. Yylfordt got caught up with some people and I cut him loose. How long ago did you transition? Your surgery looks good, by the way.”

 

Ichigo scowled. “I never had surgery. I just built my pectorals up. I wasn’t very busty, to begin with.”

 

“Nice,” Grimmjow said, smirking. “Anyway, give me your phone number. I’ll give you a call later this week and we can meet up again.”

 

“Uh,” Ichigo looked at him with a confused expression. Okay. He fished his phone from his jeans on the floor, handing it to him after unlocking the device.

 

Grimmjow quickly texted himself because he heard another phone chime. He pulled on his clothes as he looked at the screen of his phone. “I’m gonna go piss. I’ll be right back. Maybe when I return we can have some more fun.”

 

As soon as the door closed Ichigo came to his senses. He tore the collar and the harness off quickly before pulling on his own clothing; shoving his feet into his shoes. He made sure nothing was left in the room that belonged to him before he ran out of the shop.

 

_What the fuck had he done?_

 

He quickly walked towards his apartment that he shared with his two best friends. Of course, Ichigo ended up dashing home, not wanting to be caught by Grimmjow. Not that he thought the blue-haired sex god would come after him but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

As soon as he was inside the apartment, Uryu caught sight of him. “What the hell?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Ichigo. You need to take a good look at yourself. You just can’t walk in here looking like you got ravished--Oh my god. Who?”

 

Ichigo shook his head. He knew he was turning five shades of red. “Uyru, please… Don’t...”

 

“Don’t tell me it was that idiot Renji again. Do you want me to tell Chad to kick his ass?” Uryu asked following behind Ichigo as he moved down the hall to his room.

 

“No! Tch. You know Chad won’t do anything except talk to him like he’s a disappointed dad. It wasn’t Renji,” Ichigo said.

 

“Was it Shiro?”

 

“Dude, he’s fucking insane. I don’t fuck crazy.”

 

Uryu was quiet for a moment. Ichigo knew he was waiting for an explanation as to why he looked so wrecked. “You have fucked crazy before. So… Who was it?”

 

“You know that guy from Pantera’s Place?”

 

There was a disgusted noise from the dark-haired, bespectacled man. “The tall one who looks like a stick?”

 

Ichigo’s head whipped back and forth. “No.”

 

“Ichigo, tell me you didn’t--”


End file.
